A multimedia data recording and playing device with a multimedia data receiver is commercially available. Additionally, the multimedia data receiver is capable of performing the recording and playing functions of the related art video tape recorder (VTR) or digital video disk (DVD). An example of the multimedia data recording and playing device is a personal video recorder (PVR).
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a configuration of a related art multimedia data recording and playing device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the multimedia data recording and playing device includes a first converter 10, a moving picture experts group (MPEG) encoder 12, a storage 20, a PVR processor 25, a multiplexer (MUX) 27, a broadcasting receiver 30, a decoder 35, and a second converter 36.
The first converter 10 converts an analog audio/video signal inputted from the outside into digital data. The broadcasting receiver 30 receives a program signal from a ground wave, a cable, or a satellite, which is transmitted in a stream form from the outside. The MPEG encoder 12 encodes the signal digitized in the first converter 10.
The PVR processor 25 processes signals encoded in the broadcasting receiver 30 and the MPEG encoder 12. The storage 20 stores the signal processed in the PVR processor 25. The storage medium such as a hard disk drive (HDD) or a mini disk (MD) can be used as the storage 20.
The MUX 27 transmits the signal processed in the PVR processor 25 and the signal received in the broadcasting receiver 30 into the decoder 35. The decoder 35 outputs a signal after decoding the data transmitted from the MUX 27. Additionally, the second converter 36 converts the signal decoded in the decoder 35 into an analog signal and outputs the analog signal.
The multimedia data recording and playing device with the above structure is operated as the following.
The related art multimedia data recording and playing device displays an image according to a control of the PVR processor 25 after receiving a broadcasting program of a ground wave, a cable and a satellite or an external audio/video signal. At this point, the related art multimedia data recording and playing device can display an image and store the image on the storage 20 simultaneously.
An operation mode of the multimedia data recording and playing device includes an activation mode (a dotted line A of FIG. 1) when a time shift function is on, and a de-activation mode (one-dot chain line B of FIG. 1) when a time shift function is off.
In the activation mode, the received multimedia data is stored in the storage 20 by driving the PVR processor 25 of the multimedia data recording and playing device. In the deactivation mode, the PVR processor 25 of the multimedia data recording and playing device is not driven, and also the received multimedia data is not stored in the storage 20.
Hereinafter, the activation mode when the time shift function is on, and the de-activation mode when the time shift function is off will be described in more detail separately.
First, the activation mode (a dotted line A of FIG. 1) will be described.
The audio/video signal converted into the digital data in the first converter 10 is encoded in the MPEG encoder 12. The encoded data from the MPEG encoder 12 is outputted as the audio/video signal through the PVR processor 25, the MUX 27, and the decoder 35 or the second converter 36. At this point, the PVR processor 25 stores the data, which is encoded in the MPEG encoder 12, in the storage 20.
Additionally, the broadcasting receiver 30 receives a broadcasting program transmitted through a ground wave, a cable, and a satellite and then transmits the broadcasting program to the PVR processor 25. The PVR processor 25 stores the received broadcasting program in the storage 20, and outputs the received broadcasting program as an audio/video signal through the MUX 27 and the decoder 35 or the second converter 36.
That is, since the audio/video signal is stored in the storage 20 and is outputted simultaneously, a user can rewind and play back the data (stored in the storage 20 in the activation mode when the time shift function is switched on) of a missed portion of an audio/video program when watching the program.
The activation mode (one-dot chain line B of FIG. 1) will now be described in more detail.
When the deactivation mode is in an operation, the first converter 10 converts an inputted audio/video signal into a digital data, and then the decoder 35 decodes and outputs the converted data.
Additionally, the broadcasting receiver 30 receives a broadcasting program transmitted through a ground wave, cable, and a satellite. The transmitted broadcasting program is outputted as an audio/video signal through the MUX 27 and the decoder 35 or the second converter 36.
That is, when the deactivation mode is in an operation, the PVR processor 35 is not driven, and also the data is not stored in the storage 20.
Methods of setting the activation mode and the deactivation mode on the multimedia data recording and playing device are as the followings.
A first method is to make the time shift function to be an on-state (activation mode) always with an operation of the multimedia data recording and playing device.
Since this method stores a predetermined capacity or a predetermined period, a variable capacity or a variable period unconditionally, a user can operate a pause, a skip, a search, and a rewind in real-time while watching a program.
However, in the method of operating the activation mode with the predetermined capacity or the predetermined period unconditionally, there is a problem of an overload in the multimedia data recording and playing device because writing, deleting, and reading of the audio/video data continuously repeat in the storage.
Accordingly, there are disadvantages in that durability and reliability of the multimedia audio/video data recording and playing device deteriorates and also heat and noise are developed.
To resolve these problems, there is provided a method allowing a user to select a time shift function.
This method allows the user to turn on/off the time shift function using a remote controller, a graphic user interface (GUI), and an appliance button. That is, the activation mode or the deactivation mode can be chosen by the user.
For example, the user selects the activation mode (turn on the time shift function) through the remote controller, the GUI, or the appliance button when watching a program. Then, an audio/video data is stored and outputted along in a dotted line A direction of FIG. 1.
Additionally, the user can select the deactivation mode (turn off the time shift function) through the remote controller, the GUI, or the appliance button when watching a program. Then, an audio/video data is outputted along in one-dot chain line B direction of FIG. 1.
However, there is a disadvantage in that the user needs to change the mode each time when it is necessary through the remote controller, the GUI, or the appliance button.
Additionally, the time shift function may not be used even if the user selects the activation mode. In this case, since a necessary operation, which stores the multimedia data in the storage, is continuously performed, there is a disadvantage of an overload in the multimedia data recording and playing device. And there are disadvantages in that durability and reliability of the multimedia audio/video data recording and playing device deteriorates and also heat and noise are developed.